gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
"Welcome Back Deaw" is the 3rd chapter of Gakuen Babysitters. Synopsis Kirin starts a week-long stay with Ryuuichi and Kotarou. Long Summary The chapter begins with Ryuuichi trying to convince Kotarou to let go of his leg so he can begin cleaning up the club room. Kirin is dropped off at the daycare by her mother, Yayoi, who informs a surprised Ryuuichi that he will be looking after Kirin while she is occupied at a week-long drama camp. Worried about Kirin being separated from her mother, Ryuuichi goes to the Chairman who shoos him away for complaining too much. Ryuuichi returns to the clubroom to discover Kirin playing 'house' with Usaida and Kotarou. Ryuuichi is taken a back as Kirin doesnt seem to cry or ask for her mother as the children arrive at the day care one by one. As the school day ends, the children get picked up by their parents except for Taka, who refuses to go home and decides to go to Kotarou's house after hearing that Kirin is staying over, and is carried out screaming by his brother, Hayato. In an attempt to calm Taka down, Ryuuichi offers they all walk home together so that the children could stay together a while longer. When they arrive home, they are greeted by Saikawa whom Kirin names as the butler. Ryuuichi tries to clarify Saikawa's position as the Chairman's secretary, but unsure, looks to Saikawa to give his actual job title. Saikawa tells him they are free to call him whatever they wish and informs them that the Chairman will be kept late by meetings for the week, meaning that he will be the one to look after them. As they begin to eat dinner, Kirin is amazed by the giraffe-shaped meal and runs off to grab her stuffed giraffe and give it its own seat. When she returns, she tells Ryuuichi that she will listen to him and be a good girl as she was told to do by her mother. Throughout the evening, Kirin begins to unintentionally cause chaos throughout the house while 'helping' with chores. But in the middle of the night, Ryuuichi wakes up to see that Kirin is missing and discovers her crying behind a curtain. He tries to comfort her by offering to take her to see her mom but she refuses, not wanting to get in the way of her mother's work. The next day at school, Ryuuichi leaves Kirin and the children in Usaida's hands at the daycare and takes Kotarou with him to the drama room. When Ryuuichi arrives, he discovers Yayoi running a rehearsal and reluctantly tells her that Kirin had been crying the night before. He reassures Yayoi that he would take great care of Kirin for the rest of the week. Characters in order of appearance * Kashima Ryuuichi * Kashima Kotarou * Morinomiya Youko * Kumatsuka Kirin * Kumatsuka Yayoi * Yoshihito Usaida * Kamitani Taka * Kamitani Shizuka * Mamizuka Kazuma * Mamizuka Takuma * Mamizuka Umi * Sawatori Yukari * Sawatori Midori * Kamitani Hayato * Saikawa Gallery Chapter 3.png Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Stubs